The Honeymoon is Over
by olehoncho
Summary: Kiba arrives home from a long deployment and finds his new bride Karui in a certain mood. New couples do have a tendency to fight, but where will this fight lead our two lovers? Kiba x Karui


Akamaru let out a bark as they approached the gates to the city, and Kiba could hardly blame his friend's excitement. Home after a month's deployment to a listening outpost to the southern coasts and they were both overjoyed to come back to their city. After checking in with the security gate and handing in their debriefing papers to the superior officers, they hit the city streets to make their way home.

Being an Inuzuka had its perks, especially when surrounded by a world of new scents. As familiar as they all were, there were always new details to discover. The bakers had put too much baking soda in their sweet rolls and were covering it up with an extra sweet glazing today. The barber was trying out a new rose oil aftershave, judging from the way his regulars smelled. And apparently the rains had delayed the day burnable trash was disposed of because housetraining newspaper was still fresh in the air.

"Yes I can smell it too Akamaru, seems like your pups are still training. Bet you can't wait to get home." Kiba scratched his friend behind the ear and chuckled.

"Grrr… Yep." Akamaru said in his low tone. After years of practice, Akamaru still hadn't mastered human speech but he was working on it.

Truth be told, home was on Kiba's mind as well. As many times as he tried to imagine what his reunion with his wife would be like, the thoughts slipped away mostly due to the shock of realizing that he was married in the first place. Akamaru barked a goodbye and ran ahead to get home first.

The new Inuzuka compound was larger than the one from before the war, not only were the new Kennels built to accommodate the new Ninken families they had, but also guest quarters and kennels for visiting members of Kumogakure's Ninken Clan who were frequent visitors as part of the peace process. An empty lot in the northwest corner of the compound was filled with tarps covering several piles of wooden beams and other construction materials. It was meant to be a second house, but plans had not progressed for certain reasons.

Approaching the door, Kiba felt a stirring inside. He could smell that the house was empty except for her. She was in the kitchen, at the opposite end of the house from the entry. Stepping inside he took off his shoes and mask. Just as he was about to hang his mask on a peg on the wall his senses sprang to life as he narrowly dodged a knife thrown at his hand. The knife slid solidly into the wall as the handle caught Kiba's mask as he dropped it.

His eyes, wide open in surprise, turned to the end of the hallway where he saw Karui standing angrily in the kitchen. Arms folded, smelling of fresh herbs and meat. While the first thing he saw were her beautiful, amber eyes; it was hard to not notice that she was holding another kitchen knife much like the first one she had thrown.

"We need to talk." She said, with a tone that did nothing to hide her fiery temper.

"Fine," Kiba dropped his mission pouch by the doorway and marched down the hall to confront her, "let's talk."

Pushing her back against the kitchen counter as he kissed her, she dropped the knife down next to the cutting board and embraced him with unwashed hands, pulling him towards her. As they broke their kiss for air she bit his lip, and softly kneed him in the groin. Growling, he lifted her off the ground and sat her on the counter, spreading her legs apart he rubbed her legs as he kissed her neck.

"I hate these month-long deployments, we've only been married four months and you've been gone two." Holding back her voice, her breaths deepened and her muscles were shaking. Grabbing a fistful of his hair with one hand, the other undid one of the straps on his vest and pulled at his shirt to bring him closer.

"The long deployments pay more than the scout duties." Kiba gently ran his teeth down along the skin of her neck to her dress. The purple fabric of her robes ripped as he bit and pulled, revealing her collar bone and bra-strap. Moving his hands upward, he felt her soft panties as well as the firm curves of her thighs and hips. He could feel her heat and her scent was overwhelmingly intoxicating.

"I told you when we got married that I was not going to be a housewife." Tightening her grip on his hair, she pulled back and ripped his vest in half, it still hung from the strap on his right shoulder, but only just barely. As she pushed herself forward, Kiba caught her in his arms and struggled to stay on his feet and she aggressively kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Kiba struggled to find his breath to say, "Housewife? You're the assistant to the ambassador from the Land of Lightning; you've helped found Konoha's International Kunoichi Organization; and you've already gotten a position teaching kenjutsu at the Academy. What part of that screams 'housewife?'"

Slipping on a chew-toy, Kiba landed hard on the ground in front of the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. Karui undid the sash holding her robes closed, revealing her dark skin and black lingerie underneath. It was not falling over which caused him to lose his breath, it was the sight of her. She may have been born in the land of lightning, but her soul was all fire and passion.

Disrobing her left her kimono draped over Kiba's head as she walked up the stairs. "Married four months and we still live with your mother. Why did I marry such a pathetic man?"

Removing the shredded remnants of his vest and shirt, Kiba loosened his belt and walked up the stairs after her. The first time he had come back from long deployment they had an argument similar to this one; though they had run out of willpower before they had gotten to the stairs, which had caused quite the scene when Kiba's mother had barged into the living room.

Socks, belt, bandage wraps, and pants were all discarded on the floor on the way to their room. Karui had slammed their door shut behind her, with a mischievous grin; Kiba threw the door open and literally barked at her. In her surprise he ran up and tossed her onto the futon on the floor, he slowly circled her, cracking his knuckles and gritting his teeth.

"My dear Mrs. Inuzuka, the only reason I took this deployment was so we could hire the labor necessary to build the second residence. And now, after a month, I come home to find you complaining about it? You are a naughty one, aren't you?"

"And you couldn't have stayed to build it yourself? No, you go to spend a month by the sea while I spend time learning about dog breeding from my insane mother-in-law."

Kneeling beside her, Kiba lowered his head over hers and looked her in her eyes. Yes, it was fair to say that he had fallen in love with her for her eyes. Strong, but that was not the right word to describe them. It was the strength of loyalty, the courage to do anything to protect the ones she loved; those were the qualities his mother had told him to seek in a bride. They were the eyes of a Den Mother.

"Mother has things she needs to teach you. Hana moved out when she got married, making it clear she has no intention of becoming Clan Head." Moving his legs to sit down beside her, he took Karui's face in his hands. "I know you are doing your best to adjust to life here, but we both said we would make this work somehow. Another four deployments and I earn a new pay rank which will make it better for us when I do take a job as a scout or a guard."

Raising herself on her elbows, she smiled and shook her head, not to disagree but to toss her wild red hair. "You're a completely wool-headed fool Kiba. And I love you for that." Kiba leaned forward to kiss her and took her in his arms as he joined her on their mattress.

A month of frustration and complicated feelings dissolved in their embrace. This was the simplest thing, the most natural thing for them to express. The last few stitches of their clothing joined the others they had left on the floor as they let their passions rule their actions.

Time passed, the sun was reflecting on the western window, the late afternoon sky smelled of home fires cooking dinner rice in the distance. Holding his bride in his arms, because she was lying on top of him, Kiba gently ran his thick nails along her skin, tracing the outlines of her muscles, relaxed from their recent release and still wet with sweat. She laughed as she pressed her head against his chest. Discovering that she was tickling was one of the highpoints of their courtship, a secret she kept about herself that she did not let anyone else know.

Rolling to her side, Karui shared his gaze and touched his cheek. "When do I get to have these?" She said, clearly asking about the Inuzuka fangs. It was a question she had asked twice before, once when they had first been dating, and again two days before they had gotten married.

"Marrying into the Inuzuka Clan, you don't automatically get the fangs. Whether as a wife or a husband, you are only allowed to wear the Fangs once you produce offspri-" Kiba cut himself off, it was odd to talk about having a child as an "offspring" yet that was the reality of it. Karui was not allowed to wear the fangs permanently until she had a child, and even then it would be her choice to wear them or not.

Still, the thought put a smile on her face as she hugged him back and rested in his arms.

"I swear the next time you leave your ripped clothes on the floor I'm going to kill you both!" Tsume's voice boomed through the house and sent shivers down Kiba's spine. "It was cute the first dozen times or so, but it's getting old and I'm tired of picking up after you two. Not to mention the bills from the tailors." Her speech was interrupted by sounds of her chewing on the beef Karui had been smoking downstairs. "I should kick you bot- damn but this is good beef."

Covering his mouth with his hand, Kiba was unable to hold back his laughter and Karui's mouth twisted as she suppressed her own giggling. It had taken months of dating for Tsume to accept Karui at first, and a couple months after that before the two finally were able to relax around each other. Now, after four months of marriage, things finally felt like they had all settled into place. Sure the honeymoon was long since over, but the best parts of living together were just starting.


End file.
